


Slow and Steady

by ArraFrost



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar wakes up to the slowest blowjob ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink prompt on tumblr for hiddengrotto.

“Jensen...” The threat in the sniper's tone was clear to the man who had obviously handcuffed him while he was sleeping. That in itself deserved a medal and not a scolding. Trying not to wake up the always alert Cougar in his sleep while handcuffing him to a metal headboard, with metal handcuffs that tended to clang and make a general ruckus when in contact with other forms of metal. Yeah, Jensen wanted a pat on the back for pulling that one off.

But the real prize, was that Cougar slept naked at night, which meant Jensen didn't need to remove any clothes when he lowered himself between his lover's thighs and licked a stripe up the sleeping man's cock. It took the sniper a while, a few good quiet licks on the base of his cock, some tender pokes of his tongue to his balls, and a tender suck to the head before his eyes shot open, wide awake... just like his rather erect penis.

Needless to say, the sniper was not impressed to wake up and find himself handcuffed but what made him grit his teeth was definitely Jensen's pace. This was not their style. Blowjobs for Cougar meant Jensen was on his knees, the sniper's hand gripping his hair, and fucking his mouth hard and fast. While that got Jensen's rocks off in an entirely wonderful way, slowly sucking on Cougar's cock when he could do nothing to speed up the process... now that was a beautiful sight.

Jensen grinned against Cougar's length, looking that deadly glare in the eyes. It sent chills down the hacker's spine, seeing such a pleasure ridden scowl on the sniper's lips. Tonguing the tip of Cougar's cock, he watched the sniper sucked in a breath, watching intensely while his wrists continued to pull at his restraints.

The smirk on the hacker's lips was lost when he opened his mouth wide, pinning Cougar's hips to the bed before he had the chance to thrust up into him. And slowly, he lowered his mouth down over his shaft but not touching it with his lips or tongue or even his teeth, just engulfing his length in the heat of his mouth.

“Jensen.” Cougar warned him again, this time not telling him to let him go but to give him some kind of relief. To close his lips on him, to lick him, suck him, anything, but Jensen simply pulled away just as careful not to pay any attention to his cock.

“You want it?” Jensen grinned up at his lover, blowing air over the head causing Cougar to shiver slightly. “Gonna have to ask for it Cougs. I want you to beg and moan for me... think you can do that?”

Oh now if looks could kill Jensen would have burst into flames right there. But Cougar's tightly sealed lips were what made Jensen sit up properly and massage Cougar's inner thighs as close to his cock as he could get without actually touching. “Gotta say something Cougs you I'm gonna leave you here, cock straining and untouched.”

“Don't you dare.” Cougar growled.

“Than you're gonna have to sing for me Cougs. Make some noise for your hacker, maybe that'll shut me up for once.”

A heavier glare was all he received for his taunting, so Jensen proceeded to lean down again only this time he peppered Cougar's thighs and stomach with kisses and bites that nearly made the man gasp... nearly. After each bite, Jensen would look up at Cougar and lick his lips so close to his cock that it was almost touching, but not quite and Cougar growled lowly in the back of his throat.

“Nope, not the right kind of noise there Cougs. I hear that all the time, gotta moan loud for me if you want some.” He chided before pressing his tongue against the visible bite marks on the sniper's inner thighs.

A slur of Spanish, most likely threats and insults to Jensen's person, fell from his lips but it still wasn't the response Jensen was looking for. Perhaps if he just gave him a little incentive... which is what prompted Jensen to kiss the tip and that sounded like a genuine gasp from Cougar's mouth.

“Sorry, what was that Cougs? Couldn't hear you, gonna have to speak up.” His tongue traced the slit and Cougar hissed back the moan that Jensen knew he was so close to hearing. “Come on... say please... one little word and I'll take you so deep, suck you so hard, swallow every drop you have to give to me.”

Cougar groaned, throwing his head back, through gritted teeth Jensen heard a hushed, “Please...”

“Sorry what?” He asked sincerely, not entirely sure if he was hearing things or not.

“Jensen!” Cougar snarled but repeated himself a bit louder nonetheless.

The smirk spread wide across Jensen's lips at his success. This was certainly an evening where Jensen was proving himself to be better at this than anyone else. Of course, he kept his promise. Kissing the tip once more, licking around the head to slick him up before swallowing him until he felt him hit the back of his throat. That, made Cougar gasp quite loudly, more than usual and Jensen doubled his efforts. Tongue working frantically around his length as he sucked in his cheeks and tightened his lips around the base before pulling up, his tongue swirling at the tip before taking him deep again.

Cougar moaned from the attention, an actual moan, long and needy and Jensen savored it as it rang through his ears. Sucking harder and pumping faster until Cougar was nearly screaming as he came down Jensen's throat.

Like he promised, the hacker took it all, licking him clean before rising up over the sniper's body and claiming his lips in a heated and desperate kiss. “See, that wasn't so hard was it?” He received a sharp bite for his snide remark but that didn't wipe the grin from Jensen's face because he deserved a gold medal for this night.


End file.
